The present invention relates generally to the field of infant formulas for bottles. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of baby formula preparation appliances for assisting users in preparing formula mixture for a baby's bottle from powdered formula.
For most parents of babies or toddlers, a baby bottle is a mandatory item, day and night. Baby bottles are used to provide nourishing milk or formula to an infant and help to soothe and comfort a baby, especially in times of colic and fussiness. A baby bottle also is used by most nursing mothers as a nutritional supplement and as a means for feeding their child when traveling or when in public. A bottle of warm formula is essential for healthy and happy children, from the time of birth when providing their sole means of nourishment until toddler years when providing nutritional accompaniment to solid foods or a nighttime snack.
Parents with bottle fed babies often utilize prepackaged infant formulas when feeding their child. Prepackaged infant formulas provide necessary vitamins and minerals for an infant. Prepackaged infant formulas are manufactured in an endless variety of formulations to enable a parent to plan their child's diet to best suit their individual needs. A parent whose child is allergic to milk may utilize a soy based infant formula while a parent with an anemic child may use a formula with an iron supplement. Prepackaged infant formulas are produced in ready to use or concentrated versions. Preparing a baby bottle at times becomes a hassle, especially if a baby cries in the middle of the night. The parent wakes from slumber, measures out the proper amount of formula and then warms the bottle for the infant. Many parents find that the number of bottles consumed by their child throughout the day means that they are either constantly preparing baby bottles or spending a great deal of time in the morning preparing an entire batch of bottles to sustain a child during the day.
As such, the process of mixing, dispensing and heating infant formula can be cumbersome, tedious and time consuming for parents, caregivers and professional daycare providers.